I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for collecting, tracking, and/or storing information over a network. More particularly, the invention relates to using state objects, such as cookies, to track web activity over the Internet.
II. Background and Material Information
The advent of the Internet and, more specifically, its subcomponent known as the World-Wide Web has created a new avenue for people to communicate and interact with each other. Worldwide, the Internet is estimated to have over 750 million users, and the United States alone is estimated to have over 150 million users. Recognizing the potential of this resource, businesses have exploited the Internet in many ways, including marketing, on-line purchasing, e-commerce, etc. using websites on the World-Wide Web. As businesses have employed the Internet in increasingly more sophisticated ways, it has become increasingly necessary for them to analyze and evaluate the effect of the Internet on their business models. For example, businesses have recognized the importance of tracking the activity of their customers and have started using tracking services to record traffic data of visitors at their web sites. This information can be very important, because often times, it is used to make critical decisions on marketing strategy. However, existing technologies are limited in their ability to collect, track, store, and/or analyze this information. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a better way to collect, track, store, and/or analyze web activity.